Pure crack fic
by SetoJouFan
Summary: This is a crack fic that I made with my friends. It might not make sense...Anyways this is a shounen ai fanfiction meaning BoyXBoy love, SetoJou don't like don't read. I don't own the show.
1. Day 1

**Okay this is a crack fic and really random. Aura14 did Jou's parts, my friend Ray did Mokuba, and I did Seto. We obviously don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or otherwise there would be many yaoi pairings. The plot or lack thereof is completely ours though so enjoy! Warnings: Swearing and some mentions of yaoi**

Day 1

Seto: Speak

Jou: Arf

Seto: You finally accepted the fact I'm your master then?

_*Jou punches Seto who dodges*_

Jou: You fucking bastard!

Seto: And you're an unintelligent, worthless mutt

Jou: Well sorry for barely passing my classes. It's not my fault!

Seto: Sure it isn't.

_*Jou glomps Seto*_

Seto: What the hell?!! Are you on drugs?!

Jou: Bastard

Mokuba: This isn't making any sense

Jou: It doesn't have to

Mokuba: This is bullshit

Seto: Mokuba! Watch your language.

Mokuba: Sorry niisama

Jou: hehe you have to call him niisama!

Mokuba: So?

Seto: Leave my brother alone bonkotsu (mediocre)

Jou: Why he's more fun than you are.

Mokuba: You liar!

Jou: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Depends on my mood.

Seto: You make no sense

Jou: It's your fault your tall!

Seto: What does that have to do with making sense?

Jou: I can't even bend over with you standing next to me

Mokuba: Why?

Jou: You're too young to find out

Seto: Surprisingly I agree with the pup

Jou: Seriously? I'm not completely stupid!

Seto: Well…

Jou: What's with calling me pup instead of mutt?

Seto: It fits better.

Jou: Really now? Wait a second I shouldn't be agreeing to this

Mokuba: Now be a good present

Jou: What do you mean a good present? It's not anyone's birthday or a holiday!

Mokuba: You'll find out later, right Seto?

_Jou thinks "Now I'm officially afraid"_

Seto: Exactly Mokuba

Jou: What the hell is that supposed to mean?!

Seto: You'll find out later.

Jou: I'm going to lock my windows and doors and weld them shut now.

Seto: But then you would either die from starvation or lack of oxygen *smirk*

Jou: Well at least I'd be away from you!

Seto: Not really I could get someone to break down the walls.

Jou: Get a katana and cut the rest down!

Seto: You're full of random outbursts aren't you?

Jou: You just noticed?

Seto: No, but still where do you come up with this crap?

Jou: Don't know just pops into my mind

Seto: You're seriously messed up.

Jou: I'm just a creepy little spider hiding in your shoe. I'm just sitting here with nothing to do.

Seto: Sometimes I wonder why I like you

Jou: You like me?!!!!! 0.0

Seto: Did I stutter? No.

_*Jou blushes and runs away*_

Seto: Damn that's not how I expected it to go.

**TBC!**

**Well that's all for day 1! I was bored in art so this is the result. It's really not that long but oh well. **


	2. Day 2

**Okay this is a crack fic and really random. Aura14 did Jou's parts, my friend Ray did Mokuba, and I did Seto. We obviously don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or otherwise there would be many yaoi pairings. The plot or lack thereof is completely ours though so enjoy! Warnings: Swearing, OOC and yaoi**

Day 2

*Jou is walking through the streets*

Jou: Damn it's fucking cold

*runs into Mokuba literally*

Mokuba: What's your problem?

Jou: Moo

Mokuba: That's what you say after rejecting my brother?! Stupid cow.

Jou Hey there's a sign right there!

*points to a sign with a cow*

Mokuba: I don't care about the sign

Jou: The bell went off in my head it's break time

Mokuba: What kind of bell?

Jou: The one that gets me out of this conversation

Mokuba: The one we're having now, or the one you ran away from yesterday

Jou: Does it matter?

Mokuba: It matters entirely A simple I don't love you would have been sufficient

Jou: I ran to get chocolates.

Mokuba: A simple warning would have sufficed like "I'm going to get chocolates"

Jou: Between the whole shock and running into the door and the sudden feeling to get chocolates I couldn't say anything

Mokuba: prove you ran to get chocolates

*pulls out a bag and chocolates*

Mokuba: why didn't you come back then?

Jou: School was out

Mokuba: That doesn't make sense

Jou: To me it does

Mokuba: Then explain what school means. We weren't at school

Jou: So? I forgot we weren't there

Mokuba: How do you forget you weren't there?

Jou: It's me we're talking about

Mokuba: True. But still a simple head up would have been nice. He buried himself in his work!

Jou: But if he doesn't work he wouldn't be able to keep you or his mansion

Mokuba: He's been buried in his work more than usual. He's depressed!

Jou: fine what can I do to make it up to him?

*Mokuba smirks*

Mokuba: You wouldn't happen to have any ribbon would you?

Jou: Serenity's birthday is coming up so yeah, why?

Mokuba close your eyes and count to 100

*Jou starts counting, Mokuba knocks him out and ties him with ribbon, and drags him to the mansion*

*Mokuba arrives at the mansion and ties Jou to Seto's bed and goes to the study*

Mokuba: Seto you've been working too hard you should take a nap

Seto: but I have loads of work to do

Mokuba: Please *puppy dog eyes*

Seto: Fine

*Seto walks toward his bedroom and finds Jou tied up. He hears the door click and know he's locked in*

Seto: What the hell?!

*Jou starts to stir*

Jou: Damn it's morning (then he realizes he's tied to a bed) HOLY SHIT!

Seto: Why the hell are you here?

Jou: Your stalker of a brother! Haven't you noticed I'm tied to the fucking bed?!!! Oh shit…

Seto: *smirks* Yes, and I think I'll enjoy myself

*LEMON SCENE-too lazy to write one*

Mokuba: So how did it go?

Seto: Quite well

*Jou blushes*

**TBC!**

**Day 2 is now done! One more chap to go! Please R&R! **


	3. Day 3

**Okay this is a crack fic and really random. Aura14 did Jou's parts, my friend Ray did Mokuba, and I did Seto. We obviously don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or otherwise there would be many yaoi pairings. The plot or lack thereof is completely ours though so enjoy! Warnings: Swearing, OOC and yaoi**

Day 3

Jou: I'm going to fucking kill Mokuba

Seto: Why? Weren't happy with what happened? Weren't satisfied?

Jou: Well I was…wait when did you get here?

Seto: When you started cursing my brother

Jou: Can you ninja poof without the poof?

Seto: Yes, yes I can. You just noticed this?

Jou: Well it's not every day you can ninja poof. Wait is that how Mokuba got me here?

Seto: Yes it's a family thing

Jou: If you keep on doing that I'll ninja poof proof my house

Seto: I have money and loads of time

Jou: If you're not careful enough I'll give you straight porn

Seto: You wouldn't dare *death glare*

Jou: I think my dad has some…

Seto: You know this how?

Jou: I was cleaning the house

Seto: You can clean? Oh my god there are miracles.

Jou: Hey, I can clean!

Seto: I bet it still looks like a dump

Jou: It's somewhat clean!

Seto: Notice you say somewhat

Jou: Well at least it's not a dump

Seto: Really now? *raises an eyebrow*

Jou: Yes, really

Seto: Right…(not believing him)

*Jou draws a layout of the room and shows him*

Seto: You must have a lot of free time to be able to do that

Jou: What? I memorized my layout

Seto: And that's not straaange at all.

Jou: Of course it isn't!

Seto: Sure it isn't. Anyways since you're so mad at my brother I'm going to say you don't like me then/

Jou: I never said that! *blushes* You had sex with me obviously I like you enough to do that.

Seto: Oh? Then why curse my brother?

Jou: He knocked me unconscious and tied me to your bed. Not that I didn't like the results…

Seto: So you admit you love me?

Jou: Shut up! *blushes even more*

Seto: I take that as a yes. *smirk*

Jou: Okay?

Seto: So you'll stay here? *pulls Jou closer*

Jou: Like I would want to leave

Seto: Good *smirks*

Jou: Weirdo

Seto: So you like weird people then? You hang out with a lot

Jou: *pouts* My friends aren't weird…*whispers* all the time

Seto: Right and I believe in god

Jou: I thought you were atheist *tilts head*

Seto: Exactly

Jou: That doesn't…oh…Hey!

Seto: You're so much fun to tease

Jou: Humph Jerk

Seto: Your jerk

Jou: Wouldn't be any other way

Seto: Just like you're my pup

Jou: Of course…wait I'm not a dog!

Seto: No you're a pup. My pup

Jou: Possessive bastard

Seto: You know me so well

*Seto and Jou continue to tease and bicker*

**Owari!**

**Finally I'm done I hope you liked it! R&R please!**


End file.
